The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In the LTE-Advanced, the concept of authorized shared access (ASA) has been under consideration. The ASA allows new users to access already licensed spectrum with the obligation to protect the incumbent (primary) user. The access may be carried out by using cognitive radio capabilities, such as geolocation databases complemented, if required, by sensing.